Maybe Possibly
by ChuChu43
Summary: After running away from Fairy Tail because they were ignoring her, Lucy writes a novel under the name of Layla Stars. When some of her friends comes to her, she discovers some feelings for a certain ice mage. How will a pink haired dragon boy react to this, will he stay with his girlfriend or will he go get Lucy back. In process of editing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

So this is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's POV

I loved him, no I take that back. I still love him. It hurts to see the one you love enjoying life with somebody else. But he was happy. I can't interfere with happiness. No matter how much I love him, his happiness is important to me.

I sat at my desk, staring at the empty pages of my novel. I thought this would be the perfect time to write, but no. The only think on the pages wasn't writing. It was dry tears. All the tears I've shed over the past week, they were on these papers. Then it hit me. I quickly dumped my current novel in my drawer and grabbed out a fresh stack of papers. I would write a novel on my feelings, my life.

I stayed up all night writing my novel, it only took 12 hours. It was easy because it was my story. I silently cheered to myself, it was done! Grabbing my novel, keys, and whip, I headed out the door... only to turn around and change out of my pyjamas. Heading out once again I took a breath of the fresh air I haven't seen in a week. When I finally got the publisher, I was of full energy. Pushing the doors open I got a meeting with Mr J, a well known publisher.

While I was talking to Mr J, he told me that I was a fantastic writer and he would love to represent me if I write more, then he asked for my name. Fairy Tail would find me if I said Lucy Heartfilia, so I thought of the next best thing. "Layla Stars." I stated proudly, I knew I would regret running away, but that didn't matter.

I was starting my new life now.

xxxxx

2 months later, in Fairy Tail

Levy's POV

I was worried. I haven't seen Lu-chan in over two months! I knew she was upset after Nastu and Lisanna got together. I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid. "Levy," Masters voice boomed through the guild as everyones head turned my way. "Y-yes Master?" I asked with a slightly shaky voice, "You have a package waiting in my office for you." He finished in a kind voice. I took a sigh of relief and made my way to his room.

When I opened the door I saw a small package, I carefully took in its shape. It was a book. Before unwrapping the gift I read over the small note that was pasted on its front.

Dear Levy-chan

It's me, Lucy! I decided to give this to you

before it goes on sale. Don't tell anyone I wrote

it though! I don't want them to find me, here's my address,

Love Lu-chan

I opened the gift in excitement and stared at the cover in amazement. It was a beautiful leather-bound book with the title in gold calligraphy. At the bottom it said Layla Starts. As I ran my fingers across the words I got a bright idea. I darted out Masters office and to my room at Fairy Hills, I began to pack my bags. I wrote Master a quick note saying I was going on vacation.

Boarding the train I wondered if Lu-chan would get angry at my for showing up unexpected, then again... she's the one who gave me her address. I took out her book and flipped to the first page. A look of surprise came upon my face as I read the first page.

Dedicated to Levy-chan, come visit soon!

xxxxx

While reading Lu-chan's novel I found myself in tears. She was hurting for so long and I didn't even notice. I was mad at myself and at Fairy Tail, we should be taking care of her, but instead we ignored her and pushed her away. Luckily her character didn't show any signs of hatred towards my character, it didn't even show any hint of sadness. I was sure she had forgiven me. I was still three hours away from my destination so I decided to take a quick nap before finishing the book, I only had one more chapter to read. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land.

Gray's POV

Two months. It's been two months since Luce went missing. I sighed. No one in Fairy Tail has even noticed, not even Natsu. I on the other hand realised that the beautiful mage was gone the day she didn't come to the guild. I knew she wasn't on a mission because we've been going on missions together, just the two of us. During those missions is when I fell in love with the girl. Levy disappeared this morning after collecting the package from Master, I assumed it had something to do with Lucy. I'll have to ask Gajeel to find out where Levy went, I knew he was curious as well.

Lucy's POV

"Miss Layla-san, there is someone at the door who claims to know you. Shall I tell her you're busy hime?" As my maid spoke I wondered who would come visit me. My package for Levy should have arrived by now, but I didn't want to get my hopes up just to have them squished by gravity. "Let them in Virgo, I haven't had company here in a while.""Yes hime." Virgo opened the door and there stood a petit girl with blue hair.

"Levy-chan?"

"Hi Lu-chan, surprise!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked the first chapter, yeah Gray is OOC in

this story. Most characters will be OOC just so it fits the story a bit better :)

bye bye

chu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Thanks for your helpful review and yeah I'm a girl :)

Enjoy the next chapter! I had to write it again because the computer failed when I was

in the middle of writing it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hi Lu-chan, surprise! I had to contain the scream of excitement from erupting out of my body. She was here, my best friend was here! I dragged her into a tight bear hug and squashed her to death. "Levy-chan! It's so good to see you!" The blue haired girl returned my hug before gasping for air, "Lu-chan! Great to see you too! C-can't b-b-breathe!" I quickly released my hold on her.

Levy's POV

"Levy-chan! Did you read my novel? Was it good? How's Fairy Tail? Have they notice my absence yet? I doubt they did." A million questions burst out of her mouth until it landed on one. "Levy-chan? How's Natsu'?" I wasn't looking forward to answering the question and decided to answer the others. I told her how amazing her novel was as well as how Fairy Tail was doing, though I avoided anything that had to do with Natsu and her leave. "Oh yeah, Gray's been worried sick about you. Everyday he would sit in your chair at the bar and stare at the door waiting for you to return."

Lucy's POV

"... waiting for you to return." I felt myself smile at the comment, just knowing someone cared lifted my spirit. I started to think about all the missions we went on together, all the fun we had. He was so kind to me, he also kept me very safe. He even gave me all the reward once so I could pay my rent. It dawned upon me just how many times he treated me to dinner when I was upset during that week of sadness. I suddenly felt self-fish for leaving such a good person behind.

Levy's POV

I saw Lu-chan's mouth tilt upwards at the mention of Gray. As we stood in silence I knew she was thinking, thinking about Gray. Maybe he was what she needed, and maybe he could even her back home. To Fairy Tail.

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I slowly approached Gajeel and took a deep breath, "Gajeel, I need to borrow your nose to find Luce." "Why do I care where that Bunny Girl went?" He asked me in a deep, gruff voice, "Because Levy's with her and I don't think she can convince Luce to come back without help." I answered simply. "Bookworm," He mumbled under his breath, "Okay I'll help." We both got up and started walking to the door, until a flaming, hot punch hit my hear. "Yo Stripper! Where ya headed?" An annoying voice yelled, "To find the biggest iceberg Flame Brain!" I yelled right back. I laughed at how stupid he was to believe me before heading out the door calmly. "Gajeel, we should start at Luce's house. I think that's where she would have been last." Gajeel followed me down to Luce's house and we crashed through the door. "Oi Luce! You here?" My call was only met with silence. Dust covered everything in the now empty house, it looked like she moved out a while ago. "Gajeel?" He nodded in reply and started sniffing the air.

Gajeel's POV

I nodded in reply to Gray and started to sniff the air for any sign of the Bunny Girl. I caught a faint smell of strawberries and vanilla. "It's seems she hasn't been her in two months and a bit." I jumped out the window, with Gray close behind me, and follow the scent to the train station. When one of the trains arrive I could smell the bookworm all over it. Ink and books, it's hard to miss. Hopping onto the train I hoped this would lead us to the right place as the motion sickness kicked in, I didn't want to take the train again.

Gray's POV

As we jumped onto the train I saw Gajeel get sick almost instantly. When we find the girls I would have to tell them about this. I laughed at the thought of a green Gajeel with a concerned Levy looming over him. I looked around the train and saw a small map of the train lines. Taking a closer look the train line we were on was taking us to... Blue Pegasus? Now why would Luce go there? Unless... I felt myself freeze out of jealous rage. I could imagine Luce being fawned over by Loke and the Trimens. This train has to be on full speed.

xxxxx

Levy's POV

I've been staying at Lu-chan's mansion for almost a week now. We were currently talking about Erza and her new boyfriend, Jellal. Lu-chan's shown me around the town, but there was still much more to see! Though we spent a lot of our time at her new guild, Blue Pegasus. At first I was upset when I found she changed guilds, but I shouldn't be surprised as I noticed her Fairy Tail mark missing when I saw her. Seeing how happy she was I brushed the sadness off. Her new team was friendly, she teamed up with the Trimens. They were all so incredibly strong! After finishing our chat about the adorable Jerza couple, I asked the question I've been holding off for the past five days. "Lu-chan? Are you ever planning on coming back to Fairy Tail?" I knew it would be hard for her to answer, but I secretly hoped she would return.

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan? Are you ever planning on coming back to Fairy Tail?" I fell deep into thought, "Levy-chan, I'm not sure. In fact I don't think I'll ever be returning." I saw Levy-chan start tearing up so I pulled her into a hug. "Then I'm staying with you Lu-chan!" I looked her in the eyes, she was dead serious. She quickly stood up and dragged me next door to the guild. Kicking open the door she called out for Master Bob, "Master Bob! I would like to join Blue Pegasus!" "Are you sure you want to leave Fairy Tail?" Master Bob asked in a serene voice, Levy's face flashed with determination. "Yes! I'm positive! I'm going to stay here with Lu-chan!" Master Bob agreed to let her stay with me and she got her stamp in the exact same place as mine, emerald green on the side of her neck. We welcomed her into the guild with open arms, we also welcomed her onto the team. With that we headed out on my first mission as a member of Blue Pegasus.

Makarov's POV

"Is it true Master Bob?" I asked desperate he was lying, "Yes Master Makarov, Lucy and Levy both joined Blue Pegasus. Though I don't think they want to be found." Bob replied. "Thank-you for informing me." I turned off the lacrimal. I had just found where one of my children went, and now I had to let go of another.

* * *

So what do you think? They joined Blue Pegasus :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

bye bye

chuchu


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I sprained my wrist so I couldn't type anything!

Rin-Chan! Thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Gray's POV

As Gajeel lead the way around the town, following Lucy and Levy's scent, we ended up at a familiar building. The one I was hoping we didn't see, Blue Pegasus. Entering the building I searched around for the beautiful blonde. A certain lion spirit caught my eye, so I approached him in prayer of finding his owner. "Oi Loke! Where's Luce!" "You're looking for Lucy? About time some her 'nakama' started caring. Well she's out on a mission with her team." He seemed annoyed at the topic of Fairy Tail, but I didn't ask, "Come with me, I'll show you the way to her house." Then he walked off with me and Gajeel on his tail.

It wasn't much of a walk, her house was next door to the guild... and it wasn't a house. IT WAS A FREAKING MANSION! The lions voice snapped me from my trance, "I forgot to tell you, Lucy wrote a novel. It's number one right now, and it only published maybe a week ago. There's a copy inside if you want to read it." Loke dragged us inside, then something hit me. "Hey, why aren't you with Luce?" The spirit was almost always with they girl, but when he wasn't he was in the spirit world (most likely on dates). "I have the day off, and I had a feeling someone was going to visit, so I stayed behind at the guild."

Walking inside her mansion my jaw had probably fallen off by now. It was huge! Long hallways decorated with pictures, a large swimming pool vacated the backyard, along with a beautiful garden with millions of flowers. "Stop looking like something Happy would eat before you pass out from lack of air." Oh... I forgot Gajeel was there. "So who did Luce go on a mission with?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer. "Lucy went on a mission with her team, the Trimens and Levy." I tensed at the mention of the flirtatious trio, I took a deep breath to calm my jealous heart. Gajeel was taking one too, seemed like he was worried for Levy. A leather-bound book waved in front of my face, "Gray Fullbuster! You're spacing out again! Any who, this is Lucy's book." I grabbed the book and took a good look at it, it was called Abolish by Layla Stars. I've already read the book, but I didn't know it was written by Luce, "Oh yeah, I've read this one. Didn't know she wrote it though." I dumped myself on her comfy couch and opened the book to page one. I began to read it again, picking up things I never noticed before. Who knew her life was this tragic?

xxxxx

Natsu's POV

Something was missing. I could feel things were off, but I didn't know what. It wasn't that stupid stripper or metal face because I started feeling this long before they left. It could be Levy, but part of me was saying it wasn't. So what would it be? I asked myself this question over and over until my mind was nothing but a blank screen.

Mira's POV

Natsu sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I wonder what's playing on his mind to make him so quiet, he hasn't said much. Though that could be because he has no Gray or Gajeel to fight with. I wish master would tell me where they went though, Levy wasn't here either. Lucy's been gone for three months as well. I didn't notice at first, then I started to feel empty. I'm surprised Natsu hasn't asked me where she is, but I wouldn't be able to answer him anyway. "Natsu?" I asked sweetly, "You okay?" "Mira, something's missing from this guild. What is it? It's not Gray or Gajeel. It's not Levy either? So what is it?" I felt myself gasp, one reason is because he called Gray and Gajeel by their real name, the other because he didn't mention Lucy. I pondered on whether I should tell him or not, but my younger sister saved me from answering. "Natsu-kun! Let's go out 'kay?" she said cheerfully, Natsu's face seemed to brighten up a little. "Okay Lisanna!" As they got up to leave I felt a pang of sadness, he didn't know Lucy was gone.

Natsu's POV

While I walked through the park hand in hand with Lisanna my mind wondered back to what I was thinking before, something, no, someone was missing. Maybe I was just imagining things. Yeah, it's just my brain going weird. Though that feeling never disappeared.

Gray's POV

I've been waiting for the girls to come back for two weeks now and I was getting worried. Loke went back to the spirit world the day after we arrived. Suddenly I heard girlish laughter echo through the hall. I turned around and standing in the door was Levy. Next to her was a blonde with hair that reached her lower back, she had a slim figure. She was tallish, she was gorgeous. She was Lucy.

xxxxx

She was standing there. Lucy was standing there in front of me. She looked the same, yet different at the same time. She grew her hair out, it was quite long now. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress that was white with pink sakura flowers. The dress suited her well and flowed just above her knees. Aside from her different appearance she had the same smile and laugh, it sound like wind chimes. I slowly took in her new look, then she opened her mouth to release the voice I've been waiting to hear, "Gray? Gajeel? What are you two doing here?" Lucy took pleasently surprised to see us, "W-we just wanted to s-se how you two w-were." I stuttered. Lucy's smile widened at my reply, as she pulled me into a hug I felt blood rush to my cheeks, turning it a light shade of pink.

Lucy's POV

Pulling Gray into a hug, I couldn't stop myself from grinning like crazy. "That's so sweet of you." I whispered into his ear. I giggle at the sight of his pink cheeks, he looked so cute! I wouldn't dare say that out loud though, Juvia would kill me. Pulling away from the hug I started to inspect him. He still looked the same, still shirtless. If anything his messily placed hair was slightly longer. I admit, I always thought Gray was handsome, well built, he was also very kind hearted, being sexy was a bonus... no Lucy don't think like that. Even when Natsu ignored me, Gray was still there. I'm actually feeling happy that it was Gray that came, not Natsu.

Mira's POV

It was killing me! How can Natsu not notice? She was his team mate and best friend! I'm happy for my little sister and all but, HE SHOULD AT LEAST REMEMBER HER! Enough of that, I might die just thinking about it. I watched Juvia walk into the guild in gloom, I could guess why she was down in the dumps, but it won't hurt to ask anyway. "Hey Juvia, what's got you down?" "Gray-sama is not back yet. Juvia cannot stop the rain as Juvia is missing her Gray-sama. For all Juvia knows he is with Juvia's love rival, Lucy." she replied, her voice coated in tears. So I was right, she was really missing Gray. It also looked like people were starting to notice Lucy's absence, even if it was slowly. I knew just how to cheer Juvia up though, and it had something to do with a certain Lamia Scales mage.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! If you have any ideas you would like

me to add feel free to tell me, although it probably eon't be added for

a little while.

byebye!

chuchu


	4. Chapter 4

Herro!

I just updated yesterday, and I already had this chapter

down on paper so I decided to publish it now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Levy's POV

"Gray? Gajeel? What are you two doing here?" I heard Lu-chan ask. I followed her gaze and true to her words, both Gray and Gajeel were standing in the room. As Lu-chan and Gray talked, I slowly went over to Gajeel. I don't think he notice me approach, he seemed to be in a very important conversation with Panther Lily. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes met mine, we held that position for what felt like forever until he began to make his way over to me.

Gajeel's POV

I was talking to Panther Lily when Bookworm and Bunny Girl came back. The mission took a long time but they both came back unharmed. Panther quickly got my attention back, "Yo Gajeel! Stop staring at her beauty and go talk to her!" I sighed, before we were talking about Bookworm. No one knows but I may possibly have feelings for the little squirt. Okay, I do have feelings for her. I got up from my spot on the floor and went to talk to the girl. "Hey Bookworm," I started, "How did your mission go?" "Hi Gajeel, it's nice of you to visit!" I hoped she wouldn't see how much that little sentence affected me, "The mission went well, all we had to do was escort some guy. We only ran across ten or so bandits. They were easy to defeat with the five of us though." "Um Levy, I need to ask you something."

Levy's POV

"Um Levy, I need to ask you something." I looked at Gajeel with curiosity, he's never called me by my name before, "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Gajeel said that phrase with nothing but confidence, I felt my heart jump around with excitement. "Yes Gajeel, I would love to." I gave him my brightest smile, "Okay Bookworm! Be ready by five." Gajeel then left me and went back to Panther who gave him a pat on the back. I would have to get Lu-chan to help me get ready. Once I pull her away from Gray that is.

xxxxx

Gray's POV

When Luce pulled away from the hug I couldn't help but miss her warmth. "Lu-chan! LU-CHAN!" I looked in the direction of the voice and could see Levy running towards us at full speed. I inwardly smiled, Gajeel must have asked her already. Now I needed to get some courage and ask Luce out... nah, maybe after I show her my gentlemanly side.

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan! LU-CHAN!" Both me and Gray turned to see Levy-chan coming towards us, as soon as she got next to us she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room. I looked back to Gray, "We'll talk later 'kay?" Gray gave my a slight nod, then I continued to let Levy-chan drag me up.

Going to my room Levy-chan dumped herself on my bed and started squealing in excitement. Honestly she looked a bit like a dying bug with her legs and arms flying around everywhere, "So Levy-chan, what's got you so up in the clouds?" The question just made her squeal louder, "Lu-chan! Oh my Lu-chan! It's Gajeel! He just... ASKED ME OUT!" I joined her on the bed and started jumping up and down, this was so good! "About time he did! You two have been crushing on each other for ages now!" Levy-chan's face turned very red at my comment, "Okay Lu-chan! Now we're just waiting for Gray to make a move!" Levy-chan started to giggle uncontrollably, while it was my turn to blush madly. "Stop it Levy-chan!" I pouted when she kept giggling her head off.

Gray's POV

I sneezed, and again, "Someone must be talking about you." Panther Lily told me. "Ice Freak," Gajeel yelled, "I talked to Bookworm already. That means it's your turn to talk to Bunny Girl." I took a deep breath. Before Levy and Luce returned we made a deal. We agreed to tell them how we feel. It was my turn now, and I was worried.

xxxxx

I paced around the room for the millionth time, I was scared. How would Luce react when I ask her out? Would she get excited like Levy? Or would she completely turn me down and start avoiding me? Right now she was with Levy, helping her get ready for her date with Gajeel. We made a deal and it was now my turn to confess. I sighed, I'll try get her to like me first, then she's less likely to turn me down.

Gajeel's POV

I watched the Icy Pole pace back and forth, around and round. He'll start leaving marks in Bunny Girls floor soon. He's obviously nervous about asking her out. I felt strangely clam for someone who's about to go on a date. I was planning to take Bookworm to that cafe down the road. It's nothing fancy, but I'm sure she'll love the food down there. I heard the door of Bookworm's door open and looked towards the stairs, waiting for her to come down.

Lucy's POV

I opened the door and pulled Levy-chan out. She looked so cute! She was wearing a peach coloured halter neck dress that stops at her knees. The colour matched her curly, blue hair amazingly well. Before I started on to get Levy-chan ready, I dressed Gajeel in a pair of black pants and a peach coloured button up shirt to match the dress we bought. They make such a cute couple!

Gajeel's POV

I saw Bookworm as she began to walk down the stairs. She looked beautiful in that dress, no wonder Bunny Girl dumped me in this weird coloured shirt. The colour didn't look all that great on me, but on the Bookworm it matched her fantastically! Match. Me and Bookworm match. My cheeks started to burn slowly at the thought. "Shall we go Levy?" It was so hard to not call her Bookworm, I held out my arm for her. "Yes Gajeel. We shall." She linked her arm with mine and I brought her out the door.

* * *

I didn't think Gajeel could be so gentlemanly and mushy! Oh well!

Levy and Gajeel make such an adorable couple!

Next chapter will include Natsu and some GrayLu moments!

byebye

chuchu


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya!

Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm in the middle of exams right now -.-

FairyTailWolf6: I love the names that Gajeel calls everyone, I tried to be creative but came to a dead end... haha

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Gray's POV

Levy and Gajeel walked out the door arm in arm. Right, I thought to myself, time to put my plan in action. I saw Luce standing at the top of the stairs softly smiling at the movie like scene between the two love birds. "Hey Luce," I said quietly, she smiled a beautiful smile at me, " Hey Gray. They make such an adorable couple don't they?" "Yeah, they do. Um I was wondering, do you want to go to the amusement park with me? I mean because Levy and Gajeel will probably be out for a while so I was thinking we could, you know, hang out?" I didn't want to call it a date, that would be too big a step. "Oh yeah! Hibiki told me that the amusement park was good! I just never got the chance to go! I would love to go with you Gray!"

Lucy's POV

Ba thump. Ba thump. As Gray was talking I felt my heart beat faster and faster, and when he left the room to talk to Hibiki my heart rate finally began to slow down. "What was that?" I asked myself. I didn't even feel like this towards Natsu. I read about this in stories but I didn't think all that fake love and fairytales would be real! Gray said that we would leave at seven so when we go on the rides we can see all the lights illuminate the park. I quickly brought myself to my room to change.

I opened the doors to my large walk-in-closet and started browsing through my clothes. How should I dress? Is this considered a date? Well Gray didn't really ask me out, so I could only assume he meant we'd hang out as friends. I pulled out a cute outfit and changed. Even if this wasn't a date, I still wanted to look good.

Gray's POV

"Gray!" I turned around to see Luce walking towards me dressed in a cute outfit. She had a white tank top with a giant heart in the middle paired with mint green denim shorts. She was wearing black knee high boots that had a little one inch heel on it. I was looking forward to today, it would be a good chance to show her my manly side. Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Elfman.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

By the time we got to the amusement park it was already seven-thirty so the sun had set maybe a few hours ago. All the lights that were set up on the rides were glowing brightly, it looked so beautiful. I stared at the lights in awe, it must have taken a life time to get them all up. "Gray? Can we go on the ferris wheel later? I heard that they were going to shoot some fireworks into the sky at midnight!"

Gray's POV

"... at midnight!" Luce seemed quite excited about seeing the fireworks from the height of the ferris wheel. That also gave me a chance to test that old folk tale I heard. If you kiss someone at the top of the ferris wheel at midnight, you'll be together forever. The old tale is probably false, but it wouldn't hurt to try. The only think that troubles me is kissing the girl without her freaking out. Suddenly I felt a light force pulling my right hand, I looked down and saw Luce pulling my hand, "So Gray, where do you want to go?" "Hmm, I know the perfect place." I took hold on her hand and dragged her, "Wait Gray! Where are we going?" I laughed, "That's a secret." There's no way I'd tell her we were going to the haunted house.

Lucy's POV

I scream loudly again. I held tightly on Gray's arm, when we get out of here I was going to kill him. I could feel Gray laughing at me, he totally took me here on purpose... he's gonna die... Ghosts and ghouls and ugly looking things were jumping out of who-knows-where. I worked with the strongest team in Fairy Tail fighting monsters and crazy thingumabobs and I can't handle a little bit of scary props. Sigh, they really were scary though. My grip on Gray's arm slacked a little as we headed out the exit, I didn't let go though. Holding his arm just felt right, like I was meant to.

xxxxx

It was the most beautiful night, and here I was, spending it with Gray. It was currently 11.57, three minutes until the fireworks should go off. All the stars were shining and I could clearly see Loke's set above me. I quickly pulled Gray along, I hadn't let go of his arm yet, and dragged him into the ferris wheel. We sat down on the seats and it started to slowly move. I was excited, the view would be amazing!

Gray's POV

She looked amazing. We were at the top of the ferris wheel and the light was dancing across her golden hair, beautiful. Thirty seconds until midnight. If I kissed her we could be together forever, at least that's how the story goes. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, midnight. I looked towards Luce, she fell asleep, truly a cute sight! I carefully made my way to her and gently placed my hand on her chin. I could hear hear the fireworks going off outside but I paid no attention. I planted a soft kiss on her lips. She looked adorable in her sleeping form. I tapped her on the shoulder, "Luce, Luce. Wake up." I whispered. Her eyes slowly opened and took in where we were.

"Wow!" Luce had her cute face pressed up against the window like a child, "The fireworks are amazing!" I glanced out the glass. Colours were bursting everywhere in the sky. I must be the luckiest man alive, I was looking at an amazing view, and next to me was an even more amazing woman. Nothing could compare to here. Nothing. I let a smile make a way onto my lips, the same lips that kissed hers a few moments ago. It's a shame I couldn't share it with her, well... in a way, I did.

Lucy's POV

I felt a tingle on my lips, it was already past midnight. I wanted to try an old wise tale I heard, but now it was too late. I guess I'll have to wait a little longer. It doesn't matter though, it'll be worth it.

MEANWHILE IN FAIRY TAIL

Natsu's POV

It was past midnight, but the guild was still quite full, "NATSU!" I heard Erza yell, I jumped a little at the volume. "Where are you?" "I-I'm over here Er-Erza." She turned in my direction and gave a calm smile, she had a few cuts and bruises but she didn't look too out of shape. Erza went on a high paying S-class mission five months ago so she hasn't been around, but Levy told me Jellal tagged along on the mission. They were a couple. Though they didn't tell anyone. Though everyone knew. But nobody but Master had known he was out of prison until she told us. "Natsu! Shall we go on a mission for old times sake?" Oh yeah, that's right. Me and Lisanna have been going on missions ever since we got together, we made a great team. "Yeah! Sure thing Erza!" I gave her a toothy grin, "Greay! Go get Happy, Gray and Lucy! We're going as Team Natsu!" "Lucy?" I asked... "LUCY!" "Yes Natsu, Lucy. Go get them." I can't believe I forgot Lucy.

* * *

So he finally remembers! Cliff hanger... haha! I hope you enjoyed that chapter

I had tons of fun writing it! My updates will be slow because of exams, but I'll try update quick!

byebye

chu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Yo!

So it's like the weekend now for me and I'm meant to be studying...

My parents are gonna start yelling at me soon. Haha, oh well... I like writing

more than I like studying for my stupid exams. Enjoy!

Ruka-Yuuya: I love how cute they can be together! I will defiantly make Erza punch Natsu's guts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Levy's POV

Gajeel led me out the door of the cafe. He was truly a gentleman. He has been calling me Levy the whole day, and that's saying something! We chatted on the way home until we stopped at the door to Lu-chan's house, where he led me through in the same fashion as before. It was 10.45 so he bid me a farewell and went to his guest room. I went up to Lu-chan's room and quietly knocked before entering the room.

When I opened the door, I saw (the host club XD) nothing. I jumped up and down on Lu-chan's bed in pure excitement. I'm quite an observant person and before, I notice Gray wasn't in the house. That would only mean one thing. They were out, together! I decided to head back to my room before they get back, wouldn't want to be intruding now would I?

Mira's POV

Lyon's only been here for a day and he was fawning all over Juvia, it's so cute! Juvia seemed happy, it hasn't rained all day. Natsu on the other hand wasn't doing so great, he's probably feeling guilty about forgetting Lucy, or maybe just missing her. He freaks out every time he sees someone with blonde hair, even if it's a man... he's so dense. I trust that one day Lucy will come back, and I believe it would be Gray's doing as well. Kyaa! They make such a cute couple! Their babies will have Lucy's pretty brown eyes and Gray's raven colour hair. I can't wait!

Natsu's POV

I saw Mira faint, sigh, she must be really happy. Probably thinking of Elfman and Evergreen's babies. Shudder. Actually she would go on a mad rampage thinking about that. Where was Luce? Then it clicked. Gray has always shown slight feelings towards the girl. So that means, follow the icy pole and find Luce! I'm so smart! I quickly grabbed enough for a week and followed the scent of the underwear prince. I could sense Erza following me but that didn't matter, all I paid attention to was Gray's scent. He smelt like hell, so he wouldn't be that hard to find.

xxxxx

Lisanna's POV

Natsu left a little while ago to find Lucy. I do hope he can get her back, she's such a kind hearted girl. She didn't interfere with my relationship with Natsu even though she loved him too. When she can to me with a message for Master, I didn't know what to think.

~Flashback~

"Hi Lisanna!" she called to me in a chipper voice, "Hey Lucy!" I grinned back at her. "Lisanna, I have to tell you something. I l-love Natsu. That's why I need you to tell Master I'm leaving the guild." The look of shock and betrayal on my face changed to a look of sadness. She was going to leave the guild because of me, "I'll tell him," I stated strongly, "but you have to promise me you'll come back." She gave me a soft smile and held my hands. "I promise you Lisanna. I'll come back." She walked out of the guild after our small exchange, turning back she gave me a small wave before disappearing into the darkness outside.

~End Flashback~

I felt a warm liquid run down my face as I recalled our conversation. I could have stopped her, but I didn't. I'm glad Natsu went to look for her, but he's been acting more distant from me. I trust him, I just wish he was able to divide his attention. When Natsu brought up Lucy for the first time after she left, everyone in the guild broke down in tears. Nobody paid any attention to her, no wonder she left. Not only for me, but for herself as well. That didn't matter though. A certain ice mage talked to me a few months ago. She was safe in the hands of Gray.

_"I love her, and I plan to tell her how I feel." he told me with the most loving look in his eyes. I almost jumped up and down with excitement. It was so adorable! _

I felt the excitement bubble up inside of me again. As much as I believe Natsu can bring her back, I was putting all my hope in Gray. Natsu, I hope you don't interrupt anything, I thought with a giggle.

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I lay in bed remembering how much fun I had with Luce today. She was holding my arm all through the Haunted House, score for Gray Fullbuster! I got a call from Lisanna a few minutes ago, she told me Natsu finally notice Luce was gone, about time. It's already been three months. I sighed. I've only been here with Luce for a day and Natsu is gonna come and ruin it. Lisanna also told me to make a move, because that stupid flame brain was distant as soon as he found out. It would take three days, plus four days of walking, for Natsu to get here.

If I was lucky he would get motion sick and end up riding the train up and down for a bit. That idiot didn't talk to his girlfriend all day. It was 2.30 am when we got back from the amusement park and Levy was still awake, waiting to bomb bard Luce with questions. Yes, I'm sure Luce enjoyed today. I should tell her soon, is it okay for a man to be afraid of rejection?

It was already 8.47 am, I didn't sleep at all. I got up and went to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes. It doesn't matter what I wore, I would most likely end up getting rid of them anyway. I changed and made myself presentable. I glanced in the mirror and quickly practiced what I was going to say, "Hey Lucy! I just wanted to say that I l-lo-lo..." Gee, i thought to myself, I can't even say it to my reflection. I practiced a few more times until I got it perfect. I wasn't going to confess today, but it doesn't hurt to be ready. I opened the door and standing there was Levy, who was sporting a huge grin.

Levy's POV

As I walked past the bathroom I heard a heavy sigh. Pressing my ear against the door I listened to Gray confess to Lu-chan over and over again. It was so cute! I heard the lock click so I quickly straightened up, though unable to whip the grin off my face. Soon I came face to face with Gray.

Lucy's POV

I went around the corner to meet the funniest sight, an incredibly red and embarrassed looking Gray standing in front of a very happy, yet creepy looking Levy. "Uh! You guys okay?" They seemed to be frozen in that spot for ages, until Gray went back into the bathroom and locked the door. Okay, that was weird...

* * *

Do you like the ending? I liked it!

I wanted to add in the bit with Lisanna because I hate when they

have stories with her acting all mean. Although they fit the story, I wanted

my Lisanna to be nice and understanding with Lucy.

See you guys later!

PS. I really am running out of ideas for the next chapter! Help!

byebye

chu-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Yay!

Hi guys! So I've only got one more exam to do, which is tomorrow. I don't think

I did well in any of them to be honest, but that doesn't matter, I'll make a living writing

fan fiction for you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sunprincessmargie: I can't wait to make Gray confess his love to Lucy! Hopefully this chapter

is to your liking!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Gray's POV

As I stood face to face with Levy I felt my face heat up, which only made her grin wider. I felt as if I was frozen from embarrassment. Did she hear? Her grin seemed to imply that much. After what was like forever, my favourite person walked round the corner, Luce. After what Levy witnessed from the bathroom I couldn't bring myself to move, and neither did Levy. "Uh! You guys okay?" I heard Luce ask. What could I do now? I thought of a few things i could do and chose one. I quickly opened the bathroom door and went back in with a slam, locking the door behind me.

Pressing my back against the door I panted hard. Dear God, please brainwash Levy. I couldn't let Luce find out, until I tell her myself.

Levy's POV

I couldn't stop smiling! Today was a good day. I ran into Lu-chan's room screaming like a siren. I felt like it was a repeat of what happened when Gajeel asked me out. I began jumping up and down on her bed, I could hear Lu-chan asking me what's wrong over and over! I couldn't tell her so I sat down calmly on her bed. "I'm okay Lu-chan, just excited for my next date with Gajeel." She bought my excuse, though I couldn't help but add a little to the end, "You should be ready to go out with Gray though! He should ask you anytime soon!" Seeing the blush creep onto her face made me grin wider, if that was even possible. "Nah, I doubt he's going to. I wouldn't mind if he did though." Lu-chan replied shyly. By the looks of it she was waiting for him to make the move. My face softened from the crazy grin, it was the perfect time. I should tell him. I excused myself from Lu-chan and made my way to Gray's room.

I knocked on the door to Gray's room and slightly opened the door. "Gray? Can you come in?" I saw him give me a small nod so I slowly made my way in. I took the seat next to his bed, he was lying face down, hopefully what I say will cheer him up. He's soon gonna have a date with 'Luce'.

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I gave Levy a nod telling her to enter. I was low on pride and my manly side had deflated completely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levy take the seat next to my bed, this better be important, I was to busy having a little pity party for myself. We began to talk, about Luce and when I'll tell her. I can't believe Levy heard all that, I guess it would be helpful for me though. It would be hard for me to face Luce after what she saw before though. I'll have to suck it up though, Luce was worth it.

Natsu's POV

Erza was sitting calmly on the train. She sure as hell gave me a beating when she found out I forgot Lucy. She also gave me the longest lecture I've had in my life. Nakama, I have no right to call Lucy this after what I did. Wendy didn't cast Troia on me but I wasn't green. I HAD NO TIME TO GET SICK! The quicker I find Lucy the better.

Erza's POV

If only I didn't take that mission. I would have been able to stop Lucy from join. I was being selfish, I only took that mission to spend time with Jellal. I will have to get Lucy to punch me as a punishment. Because I wasn't there we also lost Levy! Gajeel and Gray are probably staying with them too! THE SHAME! Wait. Gray Fullbuster. He would always look at Lucy when we use to go on missions as a team. If that idiot Natsu didn't rush to save the girl all those times it would have been Gray! How could I let that zoom over my head? It was always Gray!

Gray's POV

After talking to Levy (for maybe an hour) I was ready to go to Luce and admit what I've been keeping from her since day one. I was trusting Levy, if she lied I would be in for greater embarrassment. Breathe in, breathe out. You can do it Fullbuster. Here I go.

Erza's POV

We're only about half an hour away from the town, from there we would have to walk. You have about four days Gray. Hurry, I wish you luck.

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I could hear my heart beat with every step I took to Luce's room. It was now or never. Lisanna told me that Natsu left three days ago, that means I have those four days when they would have to walk to get here. I couldn't have Natsu come and crash my party. I took another deep breath and opened the door to Luce's room, she wasn't inside. She must have gone somewhere while I was talking the Levy, but where?

I heard music flow through the long hallways of the house. It was the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. Someone was playing the piano, and whoever it was had skill. I left my ears do the walking as I followed the sound down the hallway. I soon found myself standing in front of a room I've never seen before. Luce mustn't have shown us here. The sound was seeping out of the room at a delicate pace and I felt as if opening the door would ruin the beautiful sound.

Pushing the door open carefully I found Luce playing the piano. She looked as beautiful as the sound. Her body swayed with the music that was filled with emotion. She brought the piece to an end and I clapped softly. She looked up quite startled to see me. "Oh Gray, when did you get here?" "Just in time to hear the last bit. It was beautiful. I didn't know you could play the piano." she gave me a soft smile, "My mother taught me when I was younger, I haven't told anyone though. I had to get a piano because when I play, I feel so connected to my mother." I returned her smile. She seemed so happy talking about her mother, even when there may be bad memories that followed it.

"Hey Luce," "Yes Gray?" "I need to ask you something." Ba thump, ba thump. My heart was beating as I prepared to ask Luce the question I've been holding onto for a while, "Yes Gray? What is it?"

"Well..."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

Haha! I've always wanted to do that!

I have the biggest problem! I write all my chapters in three parts on paper,

which is why it's split into three parts here, each part is one A4 sheet of paper.

The thing is, I RAN OUT OF PAPER IN MY BOOK! That last part was completely made up

on the spot. I need to get a new book though, because now my hand written version

is missing a part! Haha, oh well. It just means I have to write it out later. Hope you

all enjoyed that chapter! Love you!

byebye

chu-chan


	8. Chapter 8

HYO!

So I haven't gotten a new book yet but I thought I would

update anyway! This chapter may not be that good because I normally

get my friend to help me out a bit and it's the weekend now! Thanks for

all you great reviews I absolutely appreciate it lots! Enjoy!

SecretMindOtaku7: Don't worry I don't plan on doing any more cliff hangers!

Mirajane S and Erza S: Happy you're liking it! I love Gray too! 3

Ruka-Yuuya: Probably won't get a new book for a while, but I plan to keep updating!

leoslady4ever: Please punch me as a punishment for the hanger XD

Ookami Ice: I guess it's kinda both... haha i didn't put much of them using magic though :)

WOW that's a lot more than I usually type! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Gray's POV

"Hey Luce," "Yes Gray?" "I need to ask you something." Ba thump, ba thump. My heart was beating as I prepared to ask Luce the question I've been holding onto for a while, "Yes Gray? What is it?" I slowly walked over to the beautiful girl.

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow." I took hold of both her hands as I prepared my special speech me and Levy put together, "I feel as if I am confident enough to tell you, I love you Lucy Heartfilia. I've always loved you from the moment I asked to borrow your underwear." She cracked her cute grin remembering my great first impression. Luce's eyes met mine and she killed me with her silence, I guess my anxiousness was showing because she soon started laughing.

"Gray Fullbuster," I held my breath for a decline, "I would be most honoured to go on a date with you, and I would like to say that..." I smiled at her reply before straining to hear the last part, "I'm sorry Luce, what was that?" she sighed, "I said I love you too."

We wrapped our arms around each other and I felt bliss. I could see Levy standing outside the door giving me the thumbs up, I'll have to thank her later, maybe another date with Gajeel? As we released from our loving embrace I opened my mouth to speak again, "Be ready at 11 tomorrow, babe." I quickly excited the room after giving her a sexy grin and a Fullbuster wink.

And score for Gray Fullbuster.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

"Be ready at 11 tomorrow, babe." Gray quickly left the room, but not before giving me a sexy grin along with a heart stopping wink. My face was heating up really badly as I felt my knees buckle. I couldn't believe it, he asked me out. He loved me too. He called me... babe... I smiled to myself, I was suddenly wanting the day to end.

"You know it's creepy to grin like that to yourself Lu-chan. Happy was right, you really are a weirdo... though I don't believe that you're as heavy as he says he is, you sure are weird." I spun around to see Levy-chan there. I grabbed her hands and we started jumping up and down, "LEVY-CHAN! I can't believe he asked me out!" She nodded franticly and we agreed we should go on a shopping spree to find me the perfect outfit!

"Levy-chan! I don't know where we're going though! So what would I wear?"

Levy's POV

Lu-chan looked really worried so I assured her that I would find her an appropriate outfit to wear on her date with GRAY! I ran out of the room to find Gray and found him in laying the garden smiling weirdly to himself, like Lu-chan was... perfect couples think a like, that's what I say.

Gray's POV

"You know it's creepy to grin like that to yourself Gray. You sure are a weirdo, just like Lu-chan." I was slightly startled at Levy's voice before getting up and shaking her shoulders, "Thanks for that Levy, but I don't know where to take Luce for our date! I would take her to the amusement park but we already went there!" I shook her shoulders really hard, then she gave me a death glare that would surely rival Erza's. "Gray, let go." Her voice was as hard as steel, "A-aye s-sir!"

I let my arms slack as she started listing the best places to take Luce. I told her I wanted it to be casual and fun, that way we would be able to enjoy ourselves more, that's when we found the perfect place for the date.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

I heard Levy-chan run into my room. Taking my hand she dragged me along behind her as she took me towards the town. Finally slowing down, we both managed to grab a breather and straighten up a bit. "So Levy-chan, did you find out where Gray's taking me on our date?" she looked at me with a smile, "Sorry Lu-chan, he didn't tell me where. Though he did tell me that you should wear something casual, bring a swim suit, and be prepared to have fun!"

Hmm, swim suit... we could be going swimming, though that wouldn't really be a good date would it? Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to find out where he's taking me. Levy-chan and I went around the stores looking for a cute outfit I could wear. I looked across to the stores opposite and one store caught my eye, Celestial Clothes. My face lit up at the sight of the store and I skipped to Levy-chan and we went down to the shop.

Walking in, our eyes were met with beautiful dresses and jewellery as well as other amazing articles of clothing. I slowly made my way through the racks of clothing looking for something impressive. There were many different things here and they were all very beautiful, but I didn't really think they would be good for something casual.

"Lu-chan!" Levy-chan was speed walking down the racks trying not to crash into anything, "I found the most amazing looking, most beautiful, most wonderful thing you could possibly wear on this date with Gray!" Pushing me into a changing room she passed me the clothes.

There was a ice blue strapless dress that has little crystals on it, it really made me think of Gray's magic. There was also a pink tank top with a golden key design, with a yellow skirt to match. I decided to go with the dress, I hope Gray likes it. I was thinking of him when I bought it.

* * *

Yay!

I hope you liked that! I need some ideas on where

they should go on their date! Something to do with water! Thanks!

byebye

chu-chan


	9. Chapter 9

HYO!

I'm glad you all liked the dress! I imagined it too, I didn't want

to add a photo though, I'm just keeping it for your to think up ;)

FairyTailLover333: Thanks for your idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walked out of Celestial Clothes with my bag in hand. Levy-chan and I were so excited because the dress was so amazingly perfect for my date with Gray. I was doing my happy dance down the street when I came across a pair of golden coloured sandals sitting in the window of a store. I still had to get a swim suit, but some shoes to match my dress wouldn't hurt.

I quickly ran into the store and bought the shoes and came out to see a confused Levy-chan. "Sorry Levy-chan! I saw some gorgeous shoes in that shop, I'll show you when we get back. We still have to get me a swim suit though! Let's go!" Levy-chan and I went around through the stores again to look for an adorable bathing costume. I couldn't get one that was too revealing, but I still wanted it to be impressive.

I was starting to loose my patience with these stores, and I didn't want to get home too late. Giving up, Levy-chan and I walked away from the strip of shops and into a close by shopping centre. Another 10 minutes of walking around, I was really freaking out. I didn't bring any swims suit from Fiore and I haven't bought any yet, I've had no need for it. "Don't worry Lu-chan, I'm sure we'll find something soon!" Levy-chan's words cheered me up and we headed around for another 10 minutes before we were able to find anything.

It was a white with tiny green bamboos swirling up the sides. It was cute and it fit my body perfectly. I finally found something after a few hours of searching. Levy-chan and I walked out the store with giant grins on our faces. "See Lu-chan, I told you we'd find something. It looked amazing on you as well! Gray will surely like it!" I smiled. Levy-chan is the best person to rely on. She always knew how to encourage you.

Levy's POV

After our little shopping spree I was worn out, and we still had to make sure she had a good night sleep. I took a glance at my clock, "OH MY GOD LU-CHAN! IT'S ALREADY 10!" She looked at me with a surprised face. We were out for 5 hours! We hopped in the car and drove home. We slugged our way into Lu-chan's bedroom.

"Okay Lu-chan, tomorrow wake up at 7. We should have enough time to get you ready for your DATE with GRAY!" She blushed with incredible speed and I giggled, Lu-chan is so much fun to tease! We both agreed to get up at 7 so I went back to my room, but not before stopping of at Gray's room. Lu-chan made Gajeel and I wear matching outfits, so why don't I do the same? I giggled again, this was going to be so much fun! They would surely look adorable together!

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I heard someone knock on the door, "Come in!" I saw Levy walk in through the door with a grin on her face. "Hey Gray! Lu-chan and I went shopping today and I wanted to make you two match! It would be so cute!" I sighed, I was waiting for this. Levy-chan obviously wanted to take some form of revenge on Luce for what she did with her and Gajeel. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Levy, my closet is over there. Go knock yourself out." I laughed inwardly as I watched Levy run to my closet, she was very excited. Levy dug through my closet to look for an outfit that would match Luce's. It made me awfully curious on what Luce was going to wear tomorrow. "Levy, what is Luce going to wear tomorrow." Levy smile at me, "What we found was amazing Gray! I can't tell you though! That would ruin everything! I want it to be a surprise!"

It must be beautiful. I was quite nervous for our date tomorrow. "Gray, I think I found something for you to wear." I looked in the direction of Levy to find her holding a dark blue t-shirt with some creamy-brown coloured shorts. Hmm, that didn't give me any ideas on what Luce was going to wear tomorrow. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Luce by gawking at her. I must be prepared for the worst, she was going to look even more amazingly gorgeous than she already does.

Lucy's POV

I was lying in bed. I couldn't sleep. I wonder where Gray was going to take me. Swim suit? It must have something to do with water. Swimming pool? I don't think he would take me somewhere like that though. I couldn't wait, it was going to be so exciting! My first date with Gray. It made me think of Natsu, I didn't feel bad. Did I ever really like him? I don't think so.

When I was around Gray I was comfortable, happy, I felt so happy. When I was around Natsu I felt warm, though that could be because of his magic. Sometimes I felt alone because he would be talking with Lisanna and ignoring me. But when I was with Lisanna, I felt as if I was with my sister. She was so kind. She and Natsu made a perfect couple. I didn't regret anything. Natsu didn't come after me, but Gray did. Gray didn't ignore me, but Natsu did.

Natsu didn't love me, but Gray did.

xxxxx

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. I looked at the clock, it was 6.50am. I took a warm bath, it was so relaxing. After cleaning myself and washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo and vanilla conditioner, I got out of the bath and waited for Levy-chan to come to my room. I only had to wait for a few minutes before Levy-chan came into my room to help me get ready.

"Okay Lu-chan, I already washed your dress so it shouldn't run if you accidentally get it wet." Levy-chan passed me my dress and I put it on top of my new bathing suit. I slipped my shoes onto my feet and let Levy-chan take the wheel on doing my make-up and hair. Levy-chan was styling my hair into a high pony tail with some curled strands in the front.

I opened my eyes and took a look in the mirror. Levy-chan did the most amazing job! I had a mix of purple and blue eye shadows on my eyes. It wasn't obvious but it looked beautiful! I didn't have any other make-up on considering we would be going somewhere with water and make-up would run if it gets wet. I would have to get her to do my make-up again sometime.

I guess we got up too early, it was only 8.35 and my date was at 11. It means I could go eat some breakfast though. I bounded down the stairs with Levy-chan behind me. I opened my fridge to be greeted with some salad. A healthy breakfast would be good. It was a good salad too. We ate our breakfast talking about all the things that Gray and I could do today. I still had about 2 hours to spare and I didn't know what to do. Levy-chan suggested for me to go out for a walk to pass the time. So I went out into the perfect summer weather.

Erza's POV

Three days until we arrive at Blue Pegasus. Gray I believe in you, I'm sure you will be able to do it. Don't let something like Natsu stop you. Nastu's been tracking Lucy's scent so fast we might actually get there by the end of the day, I need to stall somehow. We would cross through two towns before we get to the guild, maybe we should stop to look around at one of them. "Hey Natsu? Let's stop off at the next town okay? I think we should take a short break before going back to looking for Lucy, I'm sure Gray is making sure she's safe." I could see Natsu burn with jealousy, he has Lisanna and he needs to remember that.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter!

Please tell me if there was any mistakes because I didn't read

it over. Thanks! See you later pretty peoples!

byebye

chu-chan


	10. Chapter 10

HYO!

Thank-you for all your kind reviews! I'm

glad you all liked the chapter. I hope you enjoy

this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walked out the door of my house, I still had 2 hours until my date with Gray. I was planning to get back at least 30 minutes before 11 which means I would have time to clean myself up a bit if I needed too. I was already wearing the beautiful dress with my bathers underneath that me and Levy-chan got yesterday, that way if I got home late I wouldn't have to change. The weather was perfect today, everything would be perfect.

I felt the breeze blow past my face and through my hair. I still hadn't figured out where Gray was going to take me, it didn't bother me anymore though. All that mattered was that I was going to enjoy this day with Gray by my side. I started to sing a song in a quiet voice,

_I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be_  
_You take each and every day, make it special in some way_  
_I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be_  
_You take each and every day, make it special in some way_

Gray's POV

Today was the day, the day that would deem whether I stay with my special girl forever more. Levy came into my room an hour ago to get me ready. She told me Luce went out for a walk so this would be the best time to do everything before getting caught. I had already washed myself and styled my hair. Levy said I should spike it up a little more than I usually did, and I must say that I look pretty damn hot. As I put my clothes on I opened my mouth and sang a little song,

_I love you more than the words in my brain can express_  
_I can't imagine even loving you less_

I love you Luce, I love you so much. I took a look in the mirror, I was wearing a short sleeve shirt. It was dark blue with slight bits of gold here and there, it reminded me of the stars. I remember when I bought the shirt I was planning to show it to Luce, when I think of the stars I think of Luce. I was wearing some ice blue trunks on my bottom half and I packed a pair of yellow shorts to wear after. Today was planned out really well and I just had to pray that God was going to bless me.

xxxxx

"Gray? I'm back!" I quickly went out my bedroom door and down the stairs, I was ready for this. Standing at the top of the stairs I saw an angel. A beautiful angel with golden hair in an ice blue dress with little crystals on it. She look amazing. I walked down the stairs to get a better look at the gorgeous angel, golden shoes to match her golden hair. I was stunned when I stood in front of her, oh dear Natsu, you missed the best catch of all.

"Hi pretty lady! Are you ready for our date?" I saw Luce turn a bit pink, score for Fullbuster, and she replied in an angelic voice to match her angelic appearance, "Yes Mr Fullbuster, I'm looking forward to it." I smiled, I was looking forward to it too, "Well lets go then." I held her hand as I brought her out the door. For some reason I felt as if we would meet someone unwanted, I normally ignore these feelings but I better be prepared just in case.

Natsu's POV

Her scent was getting stronger, this meant I was getting closer to finding Luce. I was moving with quick progress but Erza made us stop last night in the previous town. We were so close to reaching her though. Her nice scent was mixed with the Ice Brains and the Metal Heads. I could also smell Levy around her. We should get there in under and hour, I hope.

Last night anyone in the town would have been able to hear Erza's voice telling me to stop complaining. She was annoyed because I wanted to keep moving. I didn't want to stop moving, it sucked that we were so close but we had to take a break. I looked up and saw the clouds floating above me, Lisanna. Gahh! I made the same mistake twice, I didn't even give her a goodbye... and she was my girlfriend! I sighed, I couldn't believe it.

I would find Luce first and bring her back to Fairy Tail, and when I get back I will apologise to Lisanna. I speed up as I caught a fresh whiff of Levy and Gajeel's scent in a cafe. I walked in but didn't see any stupid pierced man nor a blue haired girl. I went to the waiter, "Excuse me, but did you see a guy with piercings and a girl with blue hair here?" I shocked the man so much that it caused him to drop his tray, "Uhh, yes sir. They came here a few days ago, it seemed they were on a date." "THANK-YOU!" I yelled as I ran out.

So the Metal Face took Levy out on a date, about time bro.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

Gray held my hand as he brought me around the town, when he stopped I took in the surroundings. A movie theatre. "Gray, I thought you said to bring my bathers!" "Yeah, but we're going to go to the movies first, I thought it would be better than going after we went in the water." I laughed, that would be weird if we were still wet while we watched a movie. I looked at all the posters for the movies. "Which one are we watching Gray?" "You'll see." I suddenly got nervous. The last time he refused to tell me he brought me to the haunted house. "Don't worry Luce, it won't be a bad one."

We walked into the theatre and the useless ads started. Gray bought popcorn and a drink for us to share, I didn't mind sharing. o/o . We watched the ads play to the point where I wanted to just ditch the movie. I see on Gray's face that he was annoyed with the ads too. His face was scrunched up in a face of disgust as they were playing. I held a laugh in, he looked quite funny yet cute at the same time.

Gray's POV

I could see Luce trying not to laugh as she saw the look on my face. She was adorable when she tried not to laugh. I sighed, these ads really go on for too long, no one cares about a toothbrush... By the time the movie started I almost fell asleep, Luce snapped me out of my boredom with her pretty laugh. "Gray-kun! The movie's starting!" Gray-kun? I blushed a little after she said that. At least it wasn't Gray-sama, that brought bad memories back to me. I turned my head to the giant screen while I felt Luce's hand in mine.

Natsu's POV

I could feel it real strong now. The feeling of victory! We ran past a movie theatre before I halted to a stop. The scent is really, really strong here. It's as if they were in there right now. It was the Stripper and Luce, together... without the other two... what were they doing? "Natsu, let's grab something to eat!" Damn you Erza, if you weren't so scary I would totally object.

Erza's POV

I could feel Gray's and Lucy's magic coming from inside the theatre, but I couldn't feel Gajeel's or Levy's. I silently celebrated, this means that they might be on a date! "Natsu, let's grab something to eat!" I told him, we couldn't interrupt them. Not yet anyway. There's no way we could avoid them all day, but I should at least try hold it off for as long as possible. I took a peek at the menu of a small restaurant. "Hey Natsu, don't you think Lisanna would have loved the food here?" "Who Lisanna? Yeah, she would have loved it, maybe I should bring her here one day. Man if only I brought her with me."

Good boy Natsu.

* * *

Yes Natsu, good boy! :)

The song I used was Hold Me by Jamie Grace, it's

a song about God and how he's always there for you. I think

it's a really cute song. I hope you liked that chapter! Tell

me if there's any mistakes to fix, I got lazy and didn't read it

over! Tell me so I can change it! I'll see you next time yeah? Hope so!

byebye

chu-chan


	11. Chapter 11

HYO!

Thanks for all your kind reviews!

I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Gray's POV

I fidgeted in my chair, the movie was about half way through. It was a great movie and I could tell Luce was enjoying it too, but... a little while ago I felt a magic presence outside the theatre. I have hung out with Natsu and Erza to know it's theirs, when I felt it leave I relaxed slightly... though it won't take long for them to find us. Hopefully something distracts them for long enough. Maybe I should call Hibiki for help, he was more then happy to help me with Luce. I should call him later, Levy would surely help too.

Erza's POV

"But Errrzzzzzaaaaaaaaa! I'm sure they're close!" Natsu's whining was starting to annoy me, but there's an easy cure to that. "What did you say Natsu?" I said, sending a glare his way, "N-nothing Er-Erza." He chirped. I almost laughed, it was always so funny watching Gray and Natsu become foolish because of a glare. It was the only way to make them behave, and it seemed to have worked on Gray... Natsu however, is making progress a lot slower.

I need to find some way to hold Natsu off their trail for a while. There isn't much that can stop Natsu when he is 'fired up', but there has to be something that can slow him down... hmm... what's his weakness?

Hibiki's POV

I was sitting in the guild with Eve and Ren, Lucy-chan had gone on a date with Gray today and Levy-chan was spending time with Gajeel, so we decided to wait until tomorrow if we wanted to go on a mission. It would be uncanny to go on a mission without the full team. I heard my phone start ringing a catchy tune.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt._

_So sexy it huuuurttttttssss._

Too sexy indeed Hibiki, I thought before picking up my phone. "Hello?" "Hibiki! It's Gray, I need a favour. I felt Natsu and Erza's magic presence before, do you think you can somehow keep them away before the date ends? Thanks! Bye!" Gray's voice talked quickly before he hung up on me. Sigh, the things I do for Lucy-chan and her boyfriend. She doesn't know how much I had to talk to Gray before he finally got the courage to ask her out, and I know that Levy-chan spent a lot of time talking to him too. Though, I never get any credit... I should talk to Levy though, she would know what to do about the situation... but maybe I should contact Erza and find out where they are, I hope she supports Lucy Fullbuster...

xxxxx

Erza's POV

_'Erza, you there? It's Hibiki!' _I heard Hibiki's voice in my head, he must me talking to me... '_Yes Hibiki, I'm here.'_ _'Good! I need some help, where are you and Natsu? I know I shouldn't be telling you... but Gray and Lucy-chan are on their first date, and I don't think he'll be happy if you interrupt.' _Hmm, Gray must have noticed our presence and asked Hibiki to keep us away, smart. _'Well, we're at a small restaurant near the theatre. Do you know anything that could make someone motion sick?' _If I made Natsu motion sick it would distract him for long enough to let Gray and Lucy leave the theatre. On top of that my usual solution to his sickness should keep him unconscious for a few hours. '_There's an amusement park close by, I sent Gray and Lucy there before they started dating. I know there's a roller coaster there, go enjoy yourself!' _I could hear the smugness is Hibiki's voice before he disconnected.

"Hey Natsu! I know a great place we should go! I heard there was an amusement park here and it's meant to be the best!" I exclaimed, doing my best to sound excited, "But Erza!" "Are you disagreeing with me Natsu?" "N-n-no si-si-sir!" "Good, let's go!" We payed for the food and I dragged Natsu around looking for the amusement park. I could waste a few minutes getting lost, it wouldn't hurt anyone, only Natsu and his hope to find Lucy.

Natsu's POV

Erza dragged me to the amusement park and insisted we go on the twirly swirly roller coaster, if only Erza wasn't so damn scary... I would have totally kicked her butt. So we were now sitting on the roller coaster, and I was feeling sick and green in the face. "Natsu, are you feeling okay? Don't worry! I have the perfect solution for this!" The last thing I saw was Erza's smiling face before everything turned black.

Erza's POV

I punched Natsu hard in the stomach, harder than usual, this should keep him out of the game for a while. _'Erza! did you guys find the amusement park?' _Hibiki contacted me again '_Yeah, I took Natsu on the twirly swirly roller coaster, then punched him in the stomach so he wouldn't feel sick. Tell Gray he's welcome.'_ Hibiki laughed before cutting the connection, Gray better thank me later.

xxxxx

Gray's POV

The movie was finished with no interruptions from a Stupid Little Flame and Erza. According to Hibiki, Erza was on our side. On top of that she took him to the amusement park and knocked him out while he was on the roller coaster. Thank you Erza! This date is going to be the best thing ever! "Gray! Where are we going next?" Luce asked me, "Weeeelllllll, we're going to the beach! Today is good weather to go to the beach!" Luce gave me a beautiful smile, "Yeah it is!" I smiled back, who wouldn't, her pretty smile is contagious.

As we were walking to the beach we talked about everything. Past missions, what we did before we met each other. I told her everything about my training, she asked me if it was possible to learn another magic. Honestly I didn't know, but we both agreed to find out from Levy, because if it was it would be amazing. I didn't know how much she loved Fairy Tail until she told me, but she left because she loved Natsu, and he was in a relationship with Lisanna. But now her heart lies with Blue Pegasus and me. She told me how happy she was when I came and not Natsu, she told me that I completely beat that Flame Head.

At the beach we continued talking, while splashing each other with water. I could hear people commenting that we made such a cute couple, and I couldn't help but blush a bit when I heard it. I would happily spend a life time with the women. Lucy didn't mind that I made the water colder, she even said it was relaxing and when we got back to the mansion she gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room.

Yep, today was a good day.

Mira's POV

I got a letter from Lucy and Erza today. Lucy told me that she joined Blue Pegasus, she wrote down everything about why she left and that Levy joined the guild too. Gray asked her out and Levy and Gajeel were dating now too. Ah! Brown eyed babies with raven hair! She told me that she would come visit the guild soon because she missed her other family. I was looking forward to the visit. I called Jellal over before opening Erza's letter. When he came over we read the letter. It said that she was successfully keeping Natsu away from Lucy while she was on her date with Gray, it also said that she was missing Jellal and how much she loved him. I turned to look at the mage and saw him blushing a beet red. I giggled a bit before going to tell Master, he would be happy to know his children are doing well.

* * *

If you have any ideas you would like me

to add be sure to tell me!

byebye

chu-chan


	12. Chapter 12

hi...

i'm so dead because it's the holidays...

i had to drag myself out of bed to write for you guys

but you are awesome so i'm happy to update for you. hope you enjoy

this chapter! because it's the last one... i'm crying now...

disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling light and fluffy. Yesterday was so much fun! I even gave him a kiss on the cheek... I hope I'm not moving too fast. I had sent Mira a letter yesterday talking about everything that happened, though during the date Hibiki contacted me through Archive. He said that Gray was working really hard to keep Natsu and Erza from interrupting our date. Gray is so cute that way! Apparently Erza was helping us too, I should invite them over one day. I'm planning on going to visit Fairy Tail anyway since I've gotten over the past. I'll go ask Hibiki to contact Erza for me and I'll invite them over today, I missed them!

I quickly got ready and headed to the guild. "Good morning!" I said loudly as I walked through the doors. Every gave me a hearty hello and I went to the bar to sit next to Gray. "So Gray, I was thinking we should invite Erza and Natsu over today. I'm sure that Levy and Gajeel want to see them too." Gray looked shocked to hear that I knew Erza and Natsu were here but didn't speak of it, "Yeah Luce, I think that's a great idea." "Kay! I'll go talk to Hibiki then!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving, I don't know why though. It makes me happy to be able to kiss him.

"Hibikiiiiii!" I yelled as I made my way to him, "Yes Princess? Are you going to give my sexy body a chance?" I rolled my eyes but didn't have time to answer before a bright flash went off. "She isn't! If she didn't give my sexy body a chance she would never give yours one!" A familiar voice said... Loke... They started arguing about who's body was sexier, pointless really. "Princess! Who's body do you think is better?" Hibiki asked me, "I think Gray's is the best." I said with a smile looking at their deflated egos, "I need to get in contact with Erza and I was hoping you could help me." "Of course Princess, go back lion. She has no need for you right now." Hibiki said smugly as Loke growled before going back.

I waited as Hibiki began to search for Erza on his Archive. I mentally prepared what I was going to tell Erza. To be honest I was kind of scared to talk to her again. She might be mad because I just left without saying a word to anyone. I didn't want to think of what would happen if she was upset with me.

Erza's POV

_'Erza? You there?' _It was Hibiki, why is he contacting me so early in the morning? _'Yes I'm here Hibiki, what do you need?' 'HI ERZA!' _A sweet voice called through the connection and it was a voice I've been missing. _'Lucy, is that you?' 'Yeah it is Erza! How are you?' 'I'm great! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!' 'Yeah I've missed you too Erza, now I want you to come down to the guild so I can see you!' 'Um Lucy, can I bring Natsu along?' 'Yeah sure thing, I'm over that already.' 'Okay, I'll head over soon.' _I smiled as Hibiki cut off the connection. We're going to see Lucy! I was excited, everyone in the guild felt empty without her.

"NATSU!" I yelled loudly, successfully getting the boy to fall out of his bed, "GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BLUE PEGASUS!" I got dress and ready before grabbing Natsu and heading to Blue Pegasus. Lucy, I can't wait to see you again! I know Natsu was trying so hard to find you. I hope you found your happiness.

xxxxx

Natsu's POV

Erza yelled at me to get up so I got ready as fast as I could. I didn't remember anything after that roller coaster ride, she must have knocked me out. I didn't get to search for Luce yesterday because Erza wanted to go around the town looking at everything, but today I will surely find her. When I saw Erza walk out of the bathroom she grabbed me by the ear and went towards Blue Pegasus pulling me behind her. Stupid lady, I wish she wasn't so scary. That way I could kick her butt for this... but I couldn't... Erza is still Erza no matter what.

Erza suddenly stopped, causing me to crash into her back. "What is it Er..." I looked ahead and saw standing in front of the guild was seven people. Hibiki, Ren, Eve, that stupid Metal Head, Levy, that stupid Ice Block and Luce. I gasped at the sight before me. Luce was there! After all that searching I found her... well Erza found her... but she's here! I was about to give her a hug when Erza beat me to it. "Lucy!" Erza said pulling her into an Erza like hug. BOINK! You could hear the sound of Luce's head hitting Erza's hard metal armour and it made everyone feel sorry for her.

Lucy's POV

I smiled happily as Erza pulled me into a hug, sure it hurt, but I've missed these people too much for me to care. I was talking to my team along with Gajeel and Gray before. We agreed that we should return to Fairy Tail, but visit Blue Pegasus every month. I gave my mansion to the Trimens. They decided to keep it in good shape for the times I visit. My family is important to me, and I'm lucky enough to find two amazing guilds I could call family. They all care for each other like nakama should. I was close to crying when I talked to the Trimens, they like my brothers. But they assured me that I could visit whenever I wanted and do missions with them. It made me feel better, family is something that is always there for you. Always.

Natsu's POV

I watched Luce recover from getting hit on the head as she talked to Erza. She was filling us in on everything that happened on her missions. She has gotten a lot stronger. Though she hasn't talked to me yet, I thought with a pout on my face. Let's change that! "We missed you so much Luce!" I yelled happily as I pulled her away from Erza into a tight hug.

I would have continued to hold her if I didn't feel a cold glare on me that sent shivers down my spine. When I released her I looked around for the uncomfortable feeling and my eyes landed on an ugly stripper. "Yo! Pantie Princess! Whatcha staring at?" I yelled, now this would normally lead to a fight... but instead he said nothing and went to Luce. I watched them as Gray gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Ice Queen! What are you doing to my Luce?" Everyone looked at me in shock, I looked at myself in shock... I just called her my Luce... time to save myself. "This is my best friend we're talking about! And I do not approve because she'll end up running around naked!" I yelled pointing at them. I could see people sigh.

Luce looked at me with kind eyes. "Natsu, I love you and all," I heard the Stripper growl, "because you're my best friend. Though you have no right to tell me who I can or can't be with. The thing is, I love Gray! I love him in a way I can never love you, because..." Luce got cut short by the Ice Queen, "Because I'm her boyfriend!" I laughed quietly, he knows how to ruin a touching moment... "Yes Gray, and I don't want anything to get in between that. Though you're still my best friend Natsu. Gray is special to me, he makes me feel unlike anything I've ever felt before. I hope that you find you're someone special too." I'm not as dense as everyone thinks... she really loves him, in a way she could never love me. Listening to Luce talk like that, it made me realise what love really is.

xxxxx

_~ Five Years Later ~_

Gray's POV

I watched Luce walked down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress. I was mentally shocked from how amazing she looked. When she stood next to me I couldn't help but smile. Our life together begins now. You could say I'm the happiest man alive, but this is how every man would feel when they're getting married. Having the woman they love exchanging vows, saying that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you, through sickness and health. And only death can part those who are in love. But I believe, that even in death, we would still remain in each other hearts. Nothing can part love, not even death.

Natsu's POV

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The ugly stripper leaned in to kiss the girl as Luce moved her head up to meet him halfway. They were happy, she was happy. I was happy with my wife Lisanna and our soon-to-come child. For some reason Gray was the best man at my wedding and I was the best man at his. It seemed we became quite close through the years. He was the only one I could trust Luce with. With her father gone, I got the honours of walking the beautiful bride down the aisle. I felt like I was loosing my best friend. I knew that wasn't true though, because not even Gray could fill in the place of best friend in her heart.

I looked at Lisanna who was bearing a small baby bump, standing next to Luce and Levy. Lisanna was the one who told me to never give up on friendship when I heard Luce was dating Gray. And Luce was the one who helped me plan my proposal for Lisanna. They became like sisters, and it made me feel happy that they met. The only thing that bugs me is Lisanna likes to tease me a lot, saying she's closer to Luce than I am... which isn't true at all... I'm obviously closer... It made me sad to know that one day I'll have to give up everything I love. One day Lisanna isn't going to be by my side anymore, same goes for Luce.

I didn't want to give Luce away today, but she's done so much for me. She told me that I was someone who took care of her. Kind of like a second father in the form on a young man. She told me that even as a friend, I cared for her in a way that she wanted her father to. So here I am, standing. Watching the newly wedded couple. That's when I remember something that Luce taught me five years ago.

If you truly love someone, you would put their thoughts, their feelings above your own. Because love is something that can last for eternity. And when you find someone special that you can share your love with, you should never let anything take that away.

* * *

Wow! This chapter is a lot longer than my normal ones. But I guess it's good seeing as it's the last one.

I'm not sure if I moved to fast with this story. But I was running out of things I could do, and I

didn't want to drag the story on. But I hope you all like it, because I loved writing it. I'm sad that it ends.

byebye

chu-chan


	13. Sequel?

Hi guys!

I was wondering if you wanted me to write a sequel to this?

Well not really a sequel, but what happened before Lucy and Gray get

married. I wanted to see if you would like me to do that, because

I can, but it probably won't be for a little while so I can get some

ideas out. I didn't like how quickly I ended the story so I think this would

be a good idea, I just want to get your opinion so I don't end up

writing something for no reason!

byebye

chu-chan


End file.
